8realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sundays211
Welcome Hi, welcome to 8Realms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forest page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TheJoycething (Talk) 20:34, 19 May 2011 Congratulations! We have seen your determination and dedication to this wiki and have decided to promote you to a Moderator on this wiki. If you have any question, please leave them on any Administrators talkpage. Once again, congratulations! 21:58, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks :) : I'll be sure to continue allong with keeping the articles of this wikia up-to-date, like always Sundays211 04:26, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Stat tables Thank you. As soon as I saw the convoluted tables I started thinking about a way to standardize them and make them easier to update. And started working on solutions. More changes are in the works as I find time and after I finish what I started here. I have seen a bunch more areas of the wiki that need consistency, too. Apparently, you had some of the same ideas around the same time that I did. I do all of my major editing in WordPad, then copy and paste it into the wiki editor. Faster and easier. And more accurate. Minor error correcting is done in the wiki editor. I set up the BasicLine so that I could overlay a small WordPad page over the table, then copy the info to an empty BasicLine template in WordPad. That way I could hand copy all stats to the new format in 8 minutes flat with extremely few errors. After everything, including error checking, c&p, uploading, etc, I am able to move all info to the standardized format in about 15 minutes per table. You might try WordPad, Notepad, SimpleText, or whatever you have for your editing. Better functionality and easier to use than the wiki editor. I won't have time to play with more optional columns for several weeks. In reality, I think some of that info should be either in a separate section, or better yet on a separate page. Currently I am avoiding standardizing pages with other columns until I figure out the best way to handle them. If you move the info somewhere else, then I will standardize them, too. When I get to it I will finish the rest of the tables. Not sure when. I am suddenly buried in real life work. Also note that I created the "TableEnd" template. This automatically closes the previous table. It replaces "|}" and is easier to debug. It should be included after all tables so we know when the table ends rather than the "|}" used normally. "Clear" should also be included at the end of every section. This prevents content from flowing into the following section. And "Clear" needs to be added to the Wiki markup footer so it does not need to be typed out every time. After a table has been totally filled with the correct verified info, you may want to go back and delete all of the unused and unneeded parameters in each BasicLine call. That will decrease server load and make things faster. You may also want to check out my main page on the RS Wiki which is where I have played with various templates. Type "mmerlinn" in the search box, hit go, and it will come right up. 08:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : What we could always do with the optional columns, is used the parameter } simply for entering whatever is needed in the optional column, for example for increased production we could use 18:21, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ::: Try Storehouse (Building). Don't know whether it shows for you, but for me some of the icons are all over the place. ::: My point for adding more optional columns was for buildings like the storehouse (amongst others), rather than adding them to the already full resource plots or resource enhancing buildings. :::Not sure what difference it's supposed to make, but your signature works fine without "SUBST:Nosubst" part ;) Sundays211 02:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, just as an idea, maybe we could solve the problem of the tables getting to large by swapping the tables so the building levels are along the top. Just a though ;) :::Sundays211 02:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, I have figured out what is wrong with a lot of things. ::::First, the sig now works. I had to change it in prefs to something different than in the RS wiki. I originally copied and pasted exactly from RS wiki to this wiki. Obviously, this wiki works differently than the RS wiki, so the sig would not work. ::::This is the second major difference I have found between the two wikis. The first difference that I found is that variables cannot be used in 8Realms templates. That makes templates harder to design and debug as well as bloating the template code. ::::Second, I was viewing all of the tables only when I was editing them. Nothing ever showed out of the ordinary either in the previews or in the published pages. When I changed my prefs to show them as you would see them I saw the problem. ::::The reason for the jumbled icons is not the added spaces in the template. The reason is that the table is too wide for the space it is in. Changing the added spaces will solve some of the issues BUT NOT ALL. ::::The real issue is that the tables need to have fewer columns so they fit in the allowable space. I propose that we split the tables into a cost table, a requirements table, and a miscellaneous table, all vertically in the stats section. That should permanently solve the dancing icon issue. The requirements and miscellaneous tables could be combined into one table as long as the combined table fits within the boundaries of the wiki. This would also solve the extra columns issue for those tables needing extra columns. ::::If you think that is the best approach, I will get busy making the needed templates to do that. ::::Moving the building levels to the top is not the best solution. English readers read from left to right, not top to bottom. And if you try it, you would find the building or age columns would still force the table to be too large to fit. :::: 03:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::'Costs' and 'Requirements' could be interpreted as being the same thing, and we seem to use both terms fairly loosely within these tables. After all, 'time' technically isn't a 'cost'. Maybe one table could be used for 'Upgrading information' while another is used for 'Requirements to build', or something along those lines. Though I do agree that two tables are really needed in order to make everything fit on the page nicely (some of the tables are having trouble as it is). Sundays211 09:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ok. I have made 4 new tentative templates to split the tables. You can see them at Samples. Tell me what you think. ::::::I think getting them split is the most important thing now. We can always tweek them later if needed. I did not add any new column options - All I did was split the templates. Column options should be easy to add to the requirements table later. ::::::I tentatively named them CostHeader, CostLine, NeedsHeader, & NeedsLine. If you have any better ideas for the names, I am open to suggestions. Names should be descriptive, but not too long. ::::::And I see the sig tildes do not work correctly yet. Instead of inserting the template, they insert the template code. ::::::[[User:Mmerlinn| ' mmerlinn ']][[User Talk:Mmerlinn|''' Talk ]] 11:16, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Restarting without indentation (getting too much lol). That looks fine to me. Good idea placing the time section in it's own column. The other table could always be known as 'information_table' or something like that. Anyways, to busy to elaberate much more than that ;) Sundays211 03:12, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Good Work Good work on getting the Dedicated badge, you deserve it. Happy Editing! 03:16, October 4, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks :) To be fair, there was a couple of times when I simply updated my user page in order to not loose all my progress (busy days they were, lol) Sundays211 03:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Future Age Builder! You have been the first person on this wiki to achieve the badge for Future Age Builder. You have beaten us all to the end. In my recent update, all wiki staff have been give golden names. But because you have earned this badge first, you may request another color. A good website to use if you want another color is here. You don't have to pick a new color, and you may switch back to gold (gold is default staff color as of now, might be different in the near future based on what I think best suits/complimets this wiki) at any time. Anyways, congratulations, and have a nice day. 01:45, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks :D. Building pages have always been my main target on here, and they never seem to be quite complete (the closest ones are probably the resource building pages). I have actually spent quite a bit more of my time on this server on gathering information rather than competing for first place (Thus why I'm about 190th on the list), so hopefully it's gone to good use ;) : Providing the wikia has a light background like it does currently, I'd say that this colour (#254117) would be good. I've always been a fan of dark green, after all. That or something similar if it doesn't workSundays211 02:05, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks...took me a minute to figure out how to add columns into the table...it's not very user friendly, like Excel, lol Osirdedbdbzb 20:38, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : Yeh, try going into templates and source mode. Then it really gets complecated lol Sundays211 20:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) : RE: Blacksmith build time town halls, city centres etc give a construction speed increase. The time I had for the construction was based on having 2 city centres which wach add 20% to construction speed. I wanted to be sure people knew that that was the construction time with modifiers and not the base construction time. : Ahh, that makes sense. Though the reduction in building times due to the city center only affects buildings that are in the settlement they are in, so it would only be a 20% reduction. In which case, the base construction time must be about 4 hours. I'll swap it to that for you. : Sundays211 20:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) You are hereby promoted to Head Moderator With this promotion, you now have all the privileges of an Administrator, however, you may not promote others to Administrator positions (i.e. you are not a bureaucrat). Given time, this restriction may be lifted; the only reason it was not granted was because the best way to do it would have been to remove these privileges from another Administrator, and I did not think that was a proper mode of action. As it is, I believe you may choose another moderator to assist you; if not, leave a note on all three of Admin talkpages, and someone may remedy this within some relatively reasonable time frame (moderators can't do very much, anyway, hence, your promotion). Thank you for your contributions to the wiki. A full list of your abilities may be found here. Zaros262Talk 23:39, January 7, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for granting me the administrative privileges. I admit, with the three bureaucrats all being inactive, I was not looking forward to a time we might need to use them. : As for a new moderator, to be honest I can't think of one off the top of my head. Most of the recent edits seem to have been done by unregistered users. Though when I do see someone, I'll be sure to let the bureaucrats know. Sundays211 00:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I do have a question on which I fear I know the answer... you cannot transfer military units and goods between settlements (without a Market), and you cannot cancel a return of Troops. Or can you? Thanks, enjoy and good luck! 20:10, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : Hello there. : Yes, it is true that you cannot cancel any active resource transfers. And it is also true that you require a market in order to transfer materials '''from a settlement (however, you may still transfer resources to that settlement. Or at least that's how it worked in closed beta). : It seems the description for the market is now out-dated (that was it's purpose back in closed beta). I'll have to change it to take into account its new purpose. : Also, I really need to figure out about the signature glitch. It seems the "SUBST:Nosubst" template is broken. What you can try to do is add the signature with just " ". But I really need to go through and figure out exactly what's going on with them... : Sundays211 04:34, January 21, 2012 (UTC)